Gordita Swan
by Srta A
Summary: —Soy gorda y eso para él, es como un pecado. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me paso sus ofensas por toda la extensión y redondez de mi trasero.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo beteado por Marta Salazar, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Gordita Swan by Srta A.**

"**Cuando creas que algo es perfecto, debes estar soñando, porque nada lo es."**

_**Bella Swan.**_

_**Sé que tus entrañas se sienten huecas (que estás vacía),**_

_**y es un trago amargo para ti (hard pill to swallow),**_

_**pero si me enamoro de ti, nunca me recuperaré,**_

_**si me enamoro de ti, nunca seré el mismo.**_

_**De verdad que quiero querer a alguien,**_

_**realmente quiero bailar toda la noche,**_

_**sé que estamos solo a medio camino,**_

_**pero tú me llevas hasta el final.**_

_**Maroon 5 - Love somebody.**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Isabella, pero todos me llaman...

¡Já! Soy demasiado genial para que mi historia comience así. Vamos al grano.

Me encuentro caminando hacia la mesa número 10, con una orden de papas grandes, un refresco de dieta y una hamburguesa con doble queso. Trato de no chocar con el mar de personas que llenan el _sport __bar_ de mi jefa, Rosalie; pero inevitablemente he sido rozada por medio mundo, y la hamburguesa que sostengo en un plato con mi mano derecha es más inmaculada que yo. Así que cuando llego a la mesa, no estoy del mejor humor. Pero me esfuerzo y dibujo en mi cara la sonrisa del millón de dólares. Una que mandé de paseo cuando vi a los dueños del pedido de la comida que sostengo.

Son _Barbie_ y _Ken_, tan perfectos como siempre. Coloco la hamburguesa y papas a Esme, y el refresco a dieta frente al estúpido de Edward.

—Buen provecho. —Estas personas son más desagradables que Snooki de Jersey Shore_, _pero de igual forma soy educada y hago mi trabajo, ese por el cual me pagan, ni más ni menos.

—Muchas gracias, _gordita _Swan. —Sabía qué pedir y no tener que dirigirle la palabra al puto de Cullen, hacerlo era como desear que Robert Pattinson se case contigo. ¡Imposible!

—De nada, _Ken_ Cullen, por cierto… ¿Este año Mattel por fin te hará un pene? —Me divierto unos segundos con la cara de sorpresa de Edward y cuando veo que no dice nada más, doy media vuelta y me largo a seguir trabajando lo que queda de mi turno. Mientras recorro el trayecto hacia la cocina puedo sentir los ojos de Ken en mi trasero. Me detengo, volteo y en efecto, él está saboreando mi trasero con la vista. Le doy una mirada de: ¿Es en serio? ¿El trasero de esta gordita? Y él rápidamente quita la mirada. ¡Pero lo vi! Como siempre. Él me desea, pero como no soy su tipo, perfecta, grandes pechos, abdomen plano y cero celulitis.

Y no es que desee serlo. Yo amo mi cuerpo tal y como está. Bueno, no tanto así, siempre quisiera cambiar algunas cosas. Pero amiga... soy mujer, esta nuestra genética. No me puedo quejar, soy bonita, no estoy ciega, me miro todas las mañanas en el espejo y observo a una mujer de ochenta kilos, cabello largo rojizo, ojos café y tez blanca. Unos labios exquisitamente deseables y mi más preciado tesoro, mi trasero. Sí, ese que Cullen desea y por ser un marica superficial nunca va a tener.

He conocido a los Cullen desde que me mudé con mis padres a California. Alice y Jasper Cullen son dueños de una cadena de gimnasios. La señora Alice fue Miss California, y ya podrán imaginar de quién heredó Edward su superficialidad. En verdad no creo que cuidar de tu cuerpo sea malo, vigilar qué comes, hacer yoga, correr… Me parecen realmente cosas productivas para tu organismo. Pero detesto que las personas creen un estereotipo de raza perfecta.

Observen a Edward: guapo, alto, con un cuerpo de modelo moldeado a mano y sé con certeza que me desea desde que me conoció. Estoy segura que primero se congelaría el infierno, antes de que ese hombre lo admitiera. Y no tiene sentido, he salido con varios de sus amigos y ellos no han tenido ningún problema con que yo no sea talla pequeña.

Puedo aceptar que no le dé la gana salir conmigo. ¿Pero es necesario molestarme cada vez que me ve? Siempre sale con esos comentarios estúpidos.

Media hora después, lo observo irse y por supuesto me da una última mirada. ¡Pervertido! No puedo evitar dar ejemplo de la educación que me dio mi madre y lentamente alzo mi mano y le saco el dedo del centro. Sí, lectoras, mi madre me enseñó a no ser una mártir pendeja.

—¡Te atrapé! —Doy un salto cuando la voz de Rosalie me sorprende.

—Buena suerte para la próxima, porque ya terminó mi turno. —Beso su mejilla y camino directo al cuarto de extras donde están el vestidor y nuestros casilleros.

—No entiendo por qué ese chico Cullen viene cada semana al restaurante. Pide lo mismo siempre: una mugrosa Coca-Cola de dieta, y sobre todo parece que viene tan solo para molestarte. —Rosalie me observa molesta mientras me quito la camiseta roja con el logo impreso del negocio.

—Fácil. Soy gorda y eso para él, es como un pecado. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me paso sus ofensas por toda la extensión y redondez de mi trasero. —Ella no puede evitar reír y la acompaño, mi buen humor está de regreso.

—Admiro mucho tu manera de ser. Siempre confiada, siempre con...

—¡Ganas de sexo! —Termino su frase para agilizar la conversación y poder irme a mi cita con Justin. Es un chico que conocí hace dos semanas en mis clases de zumba. Es espectacular, esa es la palabra perfecta que describe a ese rubio loco.

—Ok. Ya entendí, tienes prisa, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero contarte un chismecito que te puede interesar.

—Rose, vamos suéltalo, que Justin ya debe estar afuera esperando. —Me aplico un labial rosa, tomo mi bolso y espero el tan famoso chisme.

—Los Cullen están a un paso de la ruina, parece ser que Jasper está hasta el cuello de deudas y su pequeño imperio de gimnasios se está yendo a la borda. —Me detengo un momento y analizo qué debería sentir, ¿felicidad? ¿Un sentimiento de que se hizo justicia? ¡Bah!, la verdad es que me importa lo mismo como si _La Tigresa del Oriente_ estuviera haciendo un concierto gratis justo al frente de mi casa. NADA.

—Qué mal por ellos y el tonto de Cullen, no les deseo el mal; pero nena, recoges lo que siembras y ellos tienen que recoger una cosecha enorme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cinco meses después.**

¿Por qué existen tantas personas locas en el mundo? No, esa no es la pregunta adecuada. ¿Por qué llegan todos a mi casa? Solo pido a una persona que no sea una mujerzuela, que no huela marihuana y por último que no trate de ligarme en media entrevista. Me conformo con una persona que esconda sus defectos de higiene de mi vista y pague el alquiler, adicionando ser buena compañía.

Llevo buscando con quién compartir los gastos de mi enorme casa desde que mi abuela decidió irse a un asilo, más parecido a un hotel, y heredé en vida su enorme casa. Sobran dos habitaciones y pensé que teniendo un inquilino ganaría dinero y una compañía agradable, pero ese pensamiento estaba bien hace dos meses, ahora me parece una reverenda mierda. Estoy escuchando el timbre y me dan unas ganas enormes de fingir que no hay nadie en casa, sin embargo no soy tan perra para hacer eso.

Al mirar al hombre frente a mi puerta, me prometo a mí misma ser la más perra de todas, la próxima vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí, _Ken_? —Me hubiera gustado que fuera una coincidencia y que él no supiera que vivo en esta casa, pero al ver que su perfecta cara no muestra asombro, descarto la opción por completo.

—Estás alquilando un cuarto y yo lo quiero. —¿Este cara dura qué se cree?

—Pues... no quiero alquilarte nada. Así que, si te vi ni me acuerdo. —Trato de cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero su pie, su enorme pie sea dicho de paso, detiene la acción.

—Por favor, Bella, en verdad necesito dónde vivir y lo que cobras, es lo que se ajusta a mis recursos económicos en estos momentos. —Estupefacta, es así como me quedo. Trato de obligarme a ser mala, pero nunca he tenido el coraje de ser como la protagonista de la novela Teresa. Además, Cullen está poniendo carita de desamparado.

—Pasa y siéntate. —Suspiro y lo sigo mientras toma asiento.

—Ahora, ¿por qué debo alquilarte el cuarto?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Es una jodida broma? Me mortificas la vida con esos estúpidos apodos siempre que me ves. —Sí, le estoy gritando, pero lo merece. Al menos tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

—Yo... lo siento, en verdad. A veces no sé qué se apodera de mí, pero juro que si me aceptas… de mí no tendrás queja alguna. Recogeré mi ropa, dejaré la tapa del inodoro abajo, no...

—Para tu discurso, Edward. Primero que todo… ¿Tú no vivías con tus padres, en su mansión? —Una mueca adorna su cara ante la mención del asunto.

—Mis padres lo perdieron todo. Infidelidad, estafa, todo viene en el paquete _Ruina Cullen_. —Hay que darle crédito, el chico fue sincero y medio se humilló. Admitámoslo, chicas, es el candidato más normal.

—Está bien, puedes quedarte, pero quiero un mes por adelantado. —Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y estrechamos las manos.

—Tenemos un trato, Bella. —Y en el momento que pronuncia mi nombre, sé que no fue la mejor decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Descubrí que vivir con Edward no era sano, quiero decir, sano para mis ovarios. Siempre andaba sin camisa por la casa y esa maldita V ha estado a punto de provocar que lo viole. Sumándole el hecho de que descubrí que tenemos mucho en común, es peor. ¡No quiero que me guste!

Con ese estúpido pensamiento estoy dando vueltas en mi cama, reviso la hora en el celular y son las 2 de la madrugada. No me queda más remedio que levantarme por un vaso de leche caliente con canela. Camino por el pasillo descalza. Se debe al hecho de que al levantarme pateé mi pantufla debajo de la cama. ¡No iba agacharme a recogerla! El frío del piso no es molesto, la verdad. Lo que sí causa una reacción en mí, es el sonido de un llanto. Uno que es ronco y lleno de angustia. Sonará tonto, pero por un momento pensé que era un espíritu, o algo tipo a la serie Supernatural. Pero por más que quisiera que Dean Winchester me salvara, recordé que vivo con otra persona y que dejando mis nervios a un lado, lo más evidente es que el sonido viene de su habitación. Camino sigilosamente y pego mi oreja en su puerta. Y en efecto, el sonido viene de adentro. No me atrevo a tocar y mucho menos preguntar qué le pasa, así que regreso a mi propia habitación, olvidando mi vaso de leche.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente estoy desayunando con Edward. No puedo evitar mirarlo fijamente, tan fijamente que me descubre.

—¿Qué? Hace rato no dejas de mirarme.

—Nada, no te estaba mirando, Cullen, miro a la nada y da la casualidad que tu cara me tapa la nada. —Finjo indiferencia, pero sus pectorales me distraen. Ya saben, como a Abby los de Travis, o a Brooke los de Remy. Ustedes entienden, chicas.

—Ok, cambio de tema. ¿Pueden venir unos amigos? Juro que no haremos desorden o algo indebido.

—Mmmm... Sí, claro. De todas formas llegaré tarde, tengo una cita.

—¡¿Una cita!? —Hace la pregunta de una manera que es insultante.

—¡Sí, yo tengo una cita! para que te enteres, salgo con chicos, y tengo sexo con ellos. —Me levanto furiosa de mi asiento, dejo el tazón en el fregadero, tomo la caja de cereal y se la tiro.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué mierda? —Le di justo en la cabeza, tal vez así se le arregle su estupidez.

Paso la mayor parte de la mañana en mi habitación, Rose me llamó hace una hora para avisarme que Alice pidió permiso de cambiar conmigo de turno. Ella hace el mío hoy, y yo el de ella mañana. Por lo que tuve que decirle a Brandon que me pasara a recoger a la casa. Empecé a arreglarme con especial esmero, vestido negro pegado al cuerpo, escote mortal y un _blazer_ negro. Lo único malo es que el vestido es muy corto. Acepto mis imperfecciones, tengo un poco de celulitis, me toca ponerme unas medias negras. En todo caso, no hay mal que por bien no venga, mi _look_ es el complemento perfecto. Sen-su-al.

En la sala hay un espejo grande, podré verme de cuerpo entero. Mi buen ánimo está al tope hasta que me encuentro con Edward en el sillón, con el control del televisor en la mano. No lo miro más de lo necesario, me paro frente al mencionado espejo, me observo de todos los ángulos y decido que me gusta lo que veo. De pronto siento detrás de mí un cuerpo irradiando calor hacia mi piel. Al levantar la vista veo a Edward por el reflejo del espejo, lo observo cerca, muy cerca.

—Te vez hermosa, pero si cerramos esto, te verías aún más. —Tomó desde atrás los bordes de mi _blazer_ y los unió con dos botones, ocultando parcialmente mi escote. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y por unos segundos todo lo demás desaparece. No me gusta el ambiente que se crea y rápidamente trato de cambiar de atmósfera.

—Bueno, Cullen, Brandon igual las va a ver, así que, ¿para qué taparlas? —Era una broma, no me acuesto con cuanto chico salga, pero parece ser que a Edward no le cayó muy bien.

—Tu cuerpo no es para enseñar. —Me medio gruñó y yo medio enloquecí.

—¡Bastardo! Que no sea 90 – 60 – 90 no quiere decir que no pueda lucir _sexy_. Hombre asqueroso, vacío y superficial. Tienes una semana para irte de mi casa. No voy a soportar que me minimices en mi propio hogar. Doy media vuelta, tomo mi bolso y decido esperar a Brandon en la acera. Suspiro y trato de calmarme, justo cuando veo el auto de mi cita doblando en la esquina, borro con los dedos dos traicioneras lágrimas de mis mejillas.

.

.

.

La cena fue un asco, mi mente estaba en cualquier otra parte que con Brandon. El pobre se dio cuenta y dio por terminada la velada mucho antes de lo previsto. Ahora estoy en la cocina tomando un enorme vaso de agua helada, sin los altos botines y dispuesta a irme a dormir, pero cuando voy por medio pasillo, escucho el llanto de la vez pasada. Sé de dónde viene, así que frente a la puerta de la habitación de Edward giro la perilla y entro.

No sé qué esperaba encontrar, pero definitivamente no era a un Edward desnudo frente a un espejo. Estaba tan perdido en su momento que ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Esto me permitió escuchar lo que murmuraba.

—Me das asco. Das asco.

—Edward. —Lo llamo con voz quebrada. Él sale de su trance y se vuelve para mirarme de una manera perdida. Se ve tan joven, tan indefenso, que solo puedo correr a abrazarlo y llorar junto con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? Háblame.

—Me odio. —Me separo de su pecho, tomo su mano y lo siento en la cama, mientras voy en busca de una manta para cubrirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Eres perfecto. —Ríe ante mi afirmación.

—Este cuerpo está bien para el mundo, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones es una cárcel para mí. Odio lo que soy. Mi interior.

Cuando era niño nunca fui bueno en la escuela, mis padres solían herirme con sus palabras constantemente. Su vida eran los gimnasios, así que pensé que siendo _perfecto_, como tú lo llamas, ellos me amarían y funcionó. Pero el solo preocuparme por mi aspecto, mató algo dentro de mí. Olvidé mis metas, me rodeé de falsos amigos y te herí.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, Bella. Siempre has sido hermosa. Pero el hombre en que me había convertido se negaba a aceptarlo. No eras perfecta y en mi mundo estéril, eso era imperdonable. Cuando mis padres perdieron todo, tuve el valor de seguir solo. Pero descubrí que solo soy una cáscara vacía. Sin amigos, sin sueños, sin amor. Y no hay peor cosa que despertar un día y descubrir que eres decepcionante. Hoy, antes de irte a tu cita, moría de celos. No trataba de ofenderte, solo no quería que otro hombre te deseara. —No me había dado cuenta que lloraba hasta que él lo mencionó.

—No llores, _gordita_, aquí el único que puede sufrir soy yo. Por ser un imbécil, yo por dejar que el mundo y sus perjuicios me absorbieran.

Lo escucho hablar y no puedo creerlo. Sus confesiones desbordan los sentimientos contenidos que no dejaba salir. Por no querer ser una más de esas chicas tontas que se enamoran de imposibles. Para mi sorpresa, resultó ser que el amor imposible de alguien era yo. En ese mismo momento tomé la decisión de dejarme ser, de olvidar el pasado y tomar lo que este ser humano perfecto por fuera y dañado por dentro me ofrece. Son tan pocos los momentos en que la vida te ofrece amor inmediato, que no puedes desperdiciarlos.

No desperdicié mi momento, no desperdicié la noche; y más tarde cuando Edward y yo estábamos desnudos solo mirándonos, comprendí que tomé la opción correcta. Porque sus besos, profundos y ardientes calentaban mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando mis senos, sus labios acompañando la acción; con cada roce, palabra y gesto él producía reacciones imaginadas para mí. Entregar mi cuerpo a este hombre, no fue algo simplemente carnal. La excitación estaba presente, junto al deseo, por supuesto. Pero era más que todo un acto de aceptación. Porque cuando sus manos tocaron mi abdomen no plano, mis caderas con esas _líneas_ que evidencia cuando tu cuerpo cambia de un peso a otro, no me importó. Continuó sin importarme cuando estuve encima de él, siguiendo mi propio ritmo placentero, deleitándome en la cara de mi ahora amante. Y cuando llegamos juntos a la cima del placer, éramos solo dos almas acariciándose con sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

**28/6/2013.**

Edward Cullen.

Hace cinco meses animé a mi ahora novia, Bella Swan, a crear este blog. Como todas saben, ella es una chica decidida y con una confianza admirable. A muchas les ha ayudado con sus consejos. Pero hoy decidí dar el mío.

Muchas personas te dicen que el físico no importa. Déjame decirte una cosa: Están mintiendo. Sean comprensivas, esos seres imperfectos estarán solos por siempre, aún en compañía. Porque el que ama solo tu físico, ama una ilusión y el día que desaparezca, porque va a desaparecer, no les quedará nada. Si te topas con un imbécil como lo era yo, recuerda y aplica las sabias palabras de una mujer que amaba almas y no cuerpos: "Me paso sus ofensas por toda la extensión y redondez de mi trasero**."**

Me despido no sin antes recordarte la página en Facebook: **Contra los superficiales de mierda. **¡Te esperamos!

_**Entrada publicada por: No te gusta mi aspecto. ¿Se supone que llore?**_


	2. Adelanto:Swan, Señor Cullen y Tocineta

Al no tener un grupo de facebook para mis historias. Dejo aquí un adelanto de mi próximo One Shot.

* * *

**_Swan, Señor Cullen y Tocineta._**

—No, solo pensaba que el abuelo Edward me podría comprar uno, claro, si es legal. ¿Puedo tocarlo?.- Esta niña es una criaturita hermosa y con toda confianza le entrego la correa de mi cerdo.

—Puedes pasearlo en mi jardín, creo que le agradas.— Aventuré mirando la forma en como acariciaba a Tocineta. Cuando se aleja un poco, puedo notar cosas que antes pase por alto. Cosas como cuando el sol le da directo sobre su melena larga de cabello cobrizo, o esos intensos ojos verdes que adornan su carita. ¡Mierda! la niña es nieta del viejo Cullen. No sabia que tenia hijos, ni siquiera sabia que ese ser tuviera la habilidad de reproducirse. No quiero pensar en cosas desagradables, pero ¿hará el amor con ropa? quiero decir, ¿solo se bajara el pantalón y listo?. Pobre la mujer que fuera la elegida. Porque sí, el Señor Cullen, está como quiere, alto, fornido, con algunas canas adornando su cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes que podrían hacerte ruborizar, mirada penetrante y rico, el viejo esta forrado en dinero. Lo sé, he visto los 4 autos de colección que tiene en su cochera. El único problema consiste, en que es un amargado y me odia. Me se todas sus mugrosas frases: _Swan bajele a la música. Swan tenga respeto por los vecinos. Swan su cerdo esta en mi patio. Swan, Swan, Swan..._ Nunca dice mi nombre, me hace sentir una niña de 10 años, en vez de una mujer de 25.


End file.
